


Lighthouse on the Shore

by CBlue



Series: In a Quaint Town [1]
Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: "You're beginning to feel exhausted", M/M, Piss Poor Fathers, References to Neglect, Sometimes You Gotta Talk Your Feelings Out, and then bump uglies them out, awkward in a way but also not?, it's also well pass midnight now, more lighting symbolism for sex because I'm a slut for that, references to past abuse, tasteful sex scene but still a sex scene, this went in a weird direction but I liked it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-08 23:45:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18905092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CBlue/pseuds/CBlue
Summary: There's a small house in Pelican Town. Like every home in Pelican Town, this house keeps secrets. Tonight is no different when Sebastian shows up drenched on Alex's doorstep needing someone.





	Lighthouse on the Shore

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CharalampidisGruber](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharalampidisGruber/gifts).



> I've been wanting to write something for the past few days but haven't been able to between school and work. My lovely friend shot off this suggestion and I ran with it. This is my personal take on the characters and I haven't even finished year one so sorry for anything that seems off to you but I enjoyed writing it. I hope you enjoy reading it. ^^

It was a quiet night in Pelican Town. The rain pitter-pattered against the windows of the quaint house. Alex had always found the home to be a sanctuary of sorts. The sound of his grandfather’s televised dramas was drowned out by the rain. It was peaceful. As peaceful as a night where a drenched Sebastian showed up at his doorstep.

The normal dark demeanored boy usually kept to himself. Whatever the reason tonight, he had decided to reach out to Alex. The soft welcome of Alex’s grandmother usually was inviting for weary souls, but it was Alex’s room where Sebastian found his retreat.

They sat in silence for a moment. The rhythm of the rain and the distant television were their conversation. Alex let his eyes roam over his room. Sometimes he wondered if is room was too childish. It reflected his love of sports - of exercise - but the wallpaper was reminiscent to his middle school years.

Folding his hands in his lap, Alex spared Sebastian a glance. The young man had always been rather handsome in his own way, and with the last remains of the rain caressing his face now it was no different. His cheeks flushed at the stray thought. Alex turned away and cleared his throat.

“I hate him.” Sebastian’s voice came softer than the rain or the distant television.

Alex’s eyes widened as he jerked to face Sebastian. “Wha-?”

Sebastian turned that ever impassionated gaze to Alex. “I hate him.” His voice sounded more powerful now - a true combatant to the sound of the rain. “He - all he does is belittle me! My friends! My music!” Sebastian stood with a stomp of his foot. His pace grew with every word as he moved back and forth.

“Sebastian,” Alex tried to interrupt gently.

“Nothing I ever do makes him happy!” His voice broke with the crashing thunder. “It’s always ‘Maru this’ and ‘Maru that’,” he continued, “I know I’m not his kid but it’s like-”

Silence befell with another crash of lightning. Alex wondered idly if the new farmer’s crops would be spared. He stood carefully, placing himself in front of Sebastian’s now still form. Sebastian’s eyes wandered to the window that was being pelted by the rain.

Alex took in a deep breath. “My parents…” he began with a voice barely above a whisper. Grandpa George’s television has long since silenced. “They weren’t… good people.” Alex turned his gaze to Sebastian’s own.

Sebastian’s eyes widened marginally as he looked to where Alex’s hand rested on his shoulder before returning to meet Alex’s gaze. “Alex..” he started his warning, but Alex held up his hand.

“No, Seb.” He used the moniker gently. It wasn’t often Alex found the nickname escaping from his lips. He much prefered Sebastian’s full name on his tongue, but in these moments he loved the thrill of using the intimate nickname that the young man only allotted his closest friends. “They weren’t good people. My dad was the worst of them.”

Thunder and lighting amplified the rain that continued in a heavy downpour outside the quaint house. Alex gulped thickly around the forming lump in his throat. He sighed as he pulled his shirt up slightly. The movement revealed the slightest bit of skin just above his left hip bone.

Sebastian’s eyes widened as his cheeks flushed. Exertion from his yelling, a reaction to the rain, or an effect of Alex’s actions - it didn’t matter. Sebastian’s gaze widened further as his jaw dropped. There along Alex’s finely tone skin was a sliver of a scar. It was jagged across his hip bone. While Sebastian had allowed his gaze to wander at the toned muscle of Alex before, he had never experienced this intimate nakedness with him. If it weren’t for the shocking realization that chilled his bones more than the rain outside, he might have taken the time to properly enjoy the view.

“Alex.” Sebastian said breathlessly. They both knew what this meant. Both young men - once boys until their fathers actions and inactions alike - knew what Alex was driving at. “I didn’t know.”

Alex begrudged a smile. It was bittersweet. “That’s the point.” Pulling his shirt back, Alex looked away. “I… I’m not saying who has it better. I’m just saying you’re not alone, okay?” His cheeks heated in his vulnerable state.

Swallowing heavily, Sebastian gave a nod numb. “...thank you.” He said softly. His clothes were no longer as damp, but his hair still stuck to his skin with the tell tale signs of rain. He wondered how odd he looked in Alex’s room. Alex - such a bright soul with a cheery disposition - and himself - darker dressed and too shy for action - and yet they shared something. It wasn’t beautiful, but it was. It existed in a way that despite the oddness of the situation left Sebastian feeling heard in a way that he hadn’t since Sam began dating Abigail.

And oh, how that had been a surprise. When Abigail had asked Sam out, and Sebastian had felt so conflicted. Now, standing in Alex’s room with these secrets spilled between them, Sebastian could reflect on the realization he had had then. Abigail wasn’t where his affections lied. His affections were carried to the springs in the winter, and to the beach in the spring.

Flushing in earnest at the sudden direction of his thoughts, Sebastian self-consciously tugged at his sleeve. Alex’s smile was soft and gentle in the dim light of the room. “Of course, Sebastian.”

Ah, there was that name on his tongue. It was heavy and sweet in its weight. So caught up in each other’s gaze they had both forgotten about the storm outside. When lightning clapped against the window, Sebastian and Alex jumped with a start. With their fast beating hearts, they had instinctually sought solace in the other. Alex’s body heat rose, blooming under Sebastian’s grip at his biceps.

Sebastian’s breathing quickened to that of a jackrabbit’s pace as he realized their close proximity. Alex’s warm hands against his chilled hips were so intense that it felt like he had stepped into Clint’s workshop. “I’m sorry-” Sebastian had started just as Alex had begun his own apology, “M’sorry-”

They both paused in their blushing. The thunder rolled outside, almost as if the storm were brewing just overhead and preparing to move on. Yet it was still at its crespice here. Sebastian could hear Alex’s difficult swallow just as Alex kept his heart in pace with Sebastian’s breathing.

As the television was silent and the rain beat mercilessly upon the window, they pounced. Neither could recall who made the first move. Maybe it was Alex squeezing his hands against Sebastian’s waist, or maybe it was Sebastian curling his fingers into Alex’s hair - whichever the case they had both rushed to one another. In the arms of this solace and sanctuary from the neverending rain, Sebastian sucked at Alex’s bottom lip just as the other had licked his way into his mouth.

A bright and beautiful moan - a gorgeous contrast to the once broken words that had shattered into the sanctuary of this quaint home - twisted into a gorgeous refrain with the pitter-patter against the window. Alex turned them in some form of dance as he moved Sebastian back to lay him gently on his bed. The lights dimmed for a moment as lightning struck with Alex hovering of Sebastian.

Sebastian’s eyes were wide and dilated. His heart pounded against his chest as a bright red painted his cheeks. Alex’s own expression was much the same save for his eyes. Just as wide and just as bright but laced with concern, Alex whispered. “Is this okay?”

A single nod was not enough. Sebastian gripped tightly at Alex’s collar to pull him closer. “Alex.” Sebastian’s voice came ever so soft against Alex’s quickly bruising lips.

The plead of his name was the only encouragement that Alex needed. Crushing Sebastian between his own body weight and his bed, Alex locked with those luscious lips once again. Biting at Sebastian’s tender lips, Alex drew them open with his own ministrations.

Moaning against the beating of the rain, Sebastian tightened his grasp on Alex’s shoulders. He rolled into the warmth - this radiating acceptance - as a man starved. Alex was his fire away from the storm. His lighthouse to guide him through it. Whether this meant something deeply profound or something for the moment was unclear, but right now he needed this. Alex needed it too.

Subconsciously, Sebastian’s hand tucked itself to that temptatious hip bone and tickled at Alex’s scar. He paused in his motions as Alex’s breath hitched.

“Is this okay?” Sebastian echoed Alex’s earlier sentiment as he searched his face for any sign of the answer.

Whatever the thought process behind Alex’s next actions were lost on Sebastian. In a moment, Alex rolled those same damnable hip bones into Sebastian's own form. Sebastian hissed a breath as he rolled against Alex in retaliation.

Oh, and what poorly thought out retaliation it was. The torture of his tightening pants was more pain on him than repercussion on Alex’s part. Though, if the competing tent that Alex seemed to be forming was any indication maybe that wasn’t completely true. Sebastian’s hands glided a path up Alex’s bared torso beneath his shirt until he growled in aggravation. His growl raised into the small room with another cackle of thunder.

Alex pulled away and the sweat of his back made his shirt almost stick to his form. He fought against the friction of it and ripped the shirt over his head. Sebastian was left with the glimmering sight of well carved muscles. While Sebastian himself had a softed middle, Alex’s hardened abs were just as much a promise as the well fit bicep beneath Sebastian’s other hand.

“Sebastian.” Alex breathed against the shell of his ear with a hot breath. Sebastian’s brow furrowed as he bit at his tongue. “Please.” The solid frame of the older boy rolled into Sebastian again.

Sebastian knew what he was asking for - knew what he himself was asking for. This attraction to Alex had not been sudden, and neither had this want and need. But tonight was different, and tonight he had no time for inhibitions. Quickly, Sebastian pulled at his own shirt. Alex’s calloused hands were hurried in helping him before moving to Alex’s own belt.

With another clash of thunder, the buckle snapped open. Alex’s toned muscles shifted as he slide the belt out of its loops like a snake. Sebastian felt like a lion beneath a tamer’s whip with how Alex had brandished the belt before tossing it aside. It clattered against his floor with another boom of thunder.

Sebastian grabbed at Alex’s heavy girth. He was used to the tools he had used fixing his bike, and even used to his own length. Alex’s was foreign and heavy, but by no means unwelcomed in his grip. Biting at Alex’s lip, Sebastian rolled his own hardening length into the curve of Alex’s body.

Trembling hands aided Sebastian in removing his own pants until they were both laid bare beneath the window. Lighting was the only thing to illuminate them as the lights went out after another strike of the storm. Shaking and sweating, Sebastian clawed at Alex’s back. He pressed further into him.

Alex shoved another bruising kiss onto Sebastian’s lips. It wasn’t gentle, but Sebastian didn’t need gentle. He needed thunder and lightning and ultimately real. Something to ground him like a passing storm. Though, with how Alex’s hands roamed his body he wished this storm wouldn’t pass.

Practiced hands worked Sebastian’s length. He nearly cried out louder than the booming thunder until Alex clasped a firm hand over his mouth. A serious expression beat into his brow by sweat faced Sebastian. “We’re not the only ones in the house.” He whispered.

Almost like that, Sebastian remembered where he was. This was Alex’s house. His grandparents were in the other room. It was almost enough to stop his movements. His mind wandered to his step-father and any time either Sam or Abigail had been in his room. In this room, it was not a house. It was a lighthouse. Maybe it was clouded judgement but it was a need.

Nodding beneath Alex’s palm, Sebastian experimentally licked at the bare skin covering his mouth. Alex’s eyes widened, but he didn’t recoil from the feeling of Sebastian’s tongue. If anything, his eyes dilated further as his breath quickened. He fumbled for the draw nearest to his bed before pulling out a small tube.

Sebastian eyed it for a moment before realization struck with another course of lightning through his veins. Before Alex could ask again, Sebastian gripped tightly at his hair and brought him into another searing kiss. He hoped Alex could feel this too.

Alex could feel it. The lightning that seemed to jump between them just like it danced outside kept his hair on ends. Blindly as he kept his capture of Sebastian’s lips, he fumbled with the tube. It’s contents squelched in his hand. What once was a sound that reminded him of this small room and loneliness was now a promise. It was a promise of heat and sanctuary in the moment, even in this passing moment.

With one hand teasing at Sebastian’s hole, Alex’s other hand kept nearest to those bruised lips. Sebastian sucked in Alex’s thumb when it caressed dangerously close to the corner of his lip. Alex groaned, clenching his eyes shut as he teased Sebastian’s hole even further. The rhythm of the rain set their pace. Slowly, Alex teased and stretched at Sebastian as the other clawed at Alex’s back. Markings jagged that would heal but somehow left Sebastian’s hands trailing over them as his mind wandered to the permanent scar on Alex’s hip.

Alex grunted as he shifted on the bed. “Sebastian.” He whispered that name again still just as heavy and sweet on his tongue. “It’s okay.” Sebastian made to argue even as he was pulling his hands further away. Rationality played no role when his emotions took to driving. “Touch me.” Alex’s words enticed as they drew Sebastian’s hands closer again. Just as Sebastian moved closer to Alex, the young man’s girth moved to his hole.

Gasping and wanting, Sebastian beckoned Alex further. Just as this sanctuary was Sebastian’s lighthouse, Sebastian was Alex’s. His lighthouse called his boat to shore - it called him home. Lighting thrashed about in its own naturally devastating dance. Alex would pay the farmer for every crop lost if it meant every night spent like this, clashing into Sebastian as the lighting kissed the sky.

Forces of nature as lighting rose from the ground to reach its fingertips into the dark locks of the sky - that was what Alex felt as he raced his fingers through Sebastian’s inky locks. He wondered if Sebastian felt this intensity. This slowly burning heat that had blown its fuse in this quiet, quaint home in Pelican Town. It didn’t matter what symbolic piece Sebastian compared Alex to, as long as he kept chanting his name just like that. As long as every meeting of their skin resonated his name from Sebastian’s tongue like an ancient spell long forgotten he would continue to be whatever Sebastian thought of him.

This burning want, this fiery need, burned well into the night. As the storm rolled pass and the lightning moved along into the night, Alex breathed heavily against Sebastian’s shoulder from where he laid curled around him. Panting from the physical and emotional turn of the night, Sebastian turned his gaze over his shoulder too look into Alex’s half-lidded eyes.

“They never stayed.” Alex’s half sleep mumbled words caressed at Sebastian’s naked body.

Silence enveloped them as the volume of Alex’s words settled into Sebastian’s ears. “I don’t want to stay in this town.” He spoke gently against the gentle remnants of the rain.

Alex hummed thoughtfully as he buried his nose into Sebastian’s hair. He wondered how Alex could handle the heavy sweat that made his locks stick, but given what else Alex’s face had been buried in moments earlier, the thought left just as it had come. “We could go anywhere.” He replied in his half sleep.

Sebastian’s eyes widened as he shifted in Alex’s arms. “We?”

The gentle yawn from Alex’s mouth was the loudest noise the room had experienced since the slap of skin and lighting. “If you wanted…” if there was anything else, Alex’s words were lost to sleep.

Turning back around and settling into his grasp. Sebastian stared at the brightly colored walls thoughtfully. If he wanted to… He knew what he wanted, even if it was just for the moment. That’s what life was, wasn’t it? Moments.

He could live with that.


End file.
